Alice Returns to Wonderland
by Jeanne Inori
Summary: After saving herself and her mentality wonderland Alice has grown to become a lovely young woman. Yet once again she must answer the call of her true homeland. Will she accept this new adventure as well as find love?


I don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of it's characters. I only own probably Jack of Spades, The Queens Diamond and Clubs and that's about it!

**Cheshire Cat**- center/enters This is the tale of Alice, queen and savior of wonderland. To her dismay she must return to repair demented playground. Of course we shall see many old hands and many new ones as well. Perhaps this story will have a beautiful ending or maybe not…enjoy the shows mortals…

**Tortoise**- side/enters After Alice had rescued Wonderland from the Queen of Hearts who was her own tormented state of reality, Wonderland became a place of beauty and frivolous dreams…that is until the great shadow coveted our paradise. Since then the Queens of Hearts and Spades have been gathering their forces to wage war against each other. We can only hope that Rabbit will once again return with the true queen before it is too late.

Curtain goes black

Alley scene – Alice is walking down a dark ill lit alley with a bag of groceries. Punk enters scene

**Punk- **hey girl you wanna play?

**Alice**- (confident) I have to get home.

**Punk**- I don't think you heard me. grabs her and pulls her towards him. Alice knees him in the groin but behind her a stone is lifted and knocks her unconscious. Before she is abducted Rabbit opens a portal and rescues her. Alice awakes in wonderland

**Alice**- looks around the room, out the windows and then screams What's going on? Where are my clothes? she's in her frock from previous visits

**Rabbit**-quickly enters room Lady Alice! Are you alright?

**Alice**- White rabbit! Why have I returned to wonderland? After I killed the Queen of Hearts I thought I wouldn't have to return here.

**Cheshire Cat**- Alas my dear. The shadow sought to disturb your plans. It came from the far borders of wonderland seeping in like a monstrous poison engulfing our home in its darkness. The creatures of wonderland have called upon you, its ruler to once more deliver us from evil.

**Alice**- sighs As you wish. You have called and I am come. What will you have me do?

Suddenly soldiers bearing the mark of hearts burst in. They hold Rabbit as their hostage and quickly destroy as much as they can. Alice and the others can only watch for fear of the life at stake. The soldiers soon flee the scene with Rabbit in tow.

**Duchess**- It seems my Lady that your first mission is to rescue the messenger.

**Alice**- Are my toys still here? She sees a new frock

**Tortoise**- I'm afraid not. They disappeared once you left, but the Queen of Diamonds sent you a very special gift. Hands Alice an amulet with a note saying "Use it well". She put its on

**Alice**- Very well. I shall return with Rabbit and see what my mind is becoming. She has changed into it the colors are much darker but a little more mysteriously sexy

They wish her good luck. The scene changes to the Kingdom of Hearts dungeons. Rabbit is being force fed to be the Queen of Heart's supper.

**Jack of Hearts**- I am sorry old friend but tis what my mother wills me to do. Lately she has been on edge and cut off nearly 20 heads this morn.

**Rabbit**- I understand Jack. You are in a very uncomfortable position.

**Alice**- Rabbit? Are you here?

**Jack of Hearts**- Who goes there? Friend or foe? draws his dagger

**Alice**- Stand in my path then I am your foe. If you release him then you are a friend.

**Rabbit**- Do as she says Jack! Quickly! She is the savior and true Queen of Wonderland!

**Jack of Hearts**- in awe I-I beg thyn forgiveness majesty. I am now bound to your will.

releases Rabbit and bows to her

**Alice**- Thank you sir. Enough flattery. Do you know of a safe passage to the Castle of Diamonds?

**Jack of Hearts**- Come. I shall take us through a secret path only me and my cousins know of.

footsteps resound

**Alice**- Let's go before the guards arrive.

Jack of Hearts leads them to a huge field

**Jack of Hearts**- The battle shall take place here. That is what my mother told me.

**Alice**- There will be no battle not while I am here.

(Voice)- Are you so sure? steps out Jack of Spades Hello cousin. smirk

**Jack of Hearts**- Jack of Spades. Move aside. My friends and I must pass.

**Jack of Spades**- chuckles And what pray tell friends are…beg pardon my lady. I did not realize my cousin was accompanied by a vision such as yourself. he bows

**Alice**- Let us pass. We must be on our way.

**Jack of Spades**- Of course but tell me dear lady what is your name?

**Alice**- whispers in his ear Alice.

Jack of Spades stands in awe as they run past to the Castle of Diamonds.

**Jack of Spades**- Lady Alice, my heart belongs to you.

Stage goes black.


End file.
